Healing up your wounds
by Randomone791
Summary: After Ivy healing up her wounds for her, Harley always runs back to The Joker, will this time be different?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic, all of the characters belong to Dc comics.**

 **The author notes: I'm learning English, so give me tips, warn me if you want this to be a multi-chapter fanfic. Good reading!**

It was a rainy day, a particularly calm one. Ivy was tending her babies as always and Batman was somewhere looking for villains to beat.

Her hideout was actually pretty organized, but a little small, big enough for her and some of her babies. Getting out of her house wasn't easy for her, she had to leave a lot of her plants there, of course, she's done what she could for them to live and blossom the longer they could, but deep inside she knew they wouldn't last so much.

With these thoughts in her head, it was heard three knocks on the door. Ivy had her vines wrapped up in her body ready to attack whoever discovered her hideout.

Then she heard a familiar voice, more accurately to say, sobs. She rushed to the door and opened it.

As she expected, before her stood a completely beaten up version of Harley Quinn.

"Hiya Red, how are ya doing?" She asked smiling sadly. Ivy rapidly makes a comfy blanket with her vines and wraps Harley's whole body into it. Pam guides her inside the house while closing the door. Harley sits on the couch and waits for Pam to get some meds she made herself. She comes back, gets a cotton with med to ease the pain and starts to pat gently the giant bruise on her neck. Suddenly without her own knowledge, Pamela starts to cry.

"Why are ya cryin' Red?" Harley asks wiping up Ivy's tears.

"I hate seeing you like this" She answers her now brushing a hand over her cheek and looking straight into her eyes.

"Aw Red, an' I hate seein' ya cry. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said with a grin. Ivy planted a tiny kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much." Ivy hugs her. "I'm sorry if we all failed you."

"Hey! Ya haven't failed me, actually, this time I'm serious 'bout leaving Mr. J." Harley answers drifting of the hug. Even though Ivy always secretly hoped it was true, she always knew it would be like all the 108990 other times that happened, Harley always ended up running back to him.

"How it happened this time?" Ivy asks her ignoring her last sentence.

"Well... We were having fun with Batsy an' I messed up tryinna do the gun and the steering wheel at the same time and I accidentally hit a building. I got a little fuzzy and when I saw, Puddin' had left me in the car alone and the B-man was coming ma way, so I used a trick on him and ran away.

I got a little upset that my Puddin' had left me there to die without even trying ta help, but I got over it quickly and ran searching for Mr. J.

When I found 'im, I called out to him but I think he didn't listen, so I came closer, when I was close enough he turned around and sent a slap through ma face. Then all of this happened." She told her pointing to all of her wounds.

"Of course." Ivy said sighing "come" she extends a hand to Harley and she accepts it.

Thur walks calmly to Ivy's bedroom, when they arrive, they sit on the bed.

"Harl, take off your clothes." Ivy commands her. Harley makes a face of curiosity and takes her shirt and top off.

After she was all naked, Pam gets her materials and begins to ease the pain and cure some of her light wounds.

She kisses every each one of them after they healed and Harley blushes hard at it.

"Why are ya kissin' em?" Harley asks.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ivy asks looking at her face. She denies it and Ivy decides.

"Just like the human saying: If you kiss it, you'll feel better." Ivy answered kissing another wound. Harley pouts.

"An' here I thought ya were being cutsie all over me." She answered.

Pam kisses Harley's mouth and giggles deeply.

"Well, to be honest, the human thing was just an excuse for me to kiss you." Ivy answered her with a massive blush on her face. Harley notices it and kisses her on the lips one more time.

The time pass by, they put their pajamas and bedclothes on as they enter under Ivy's blankets.

"Are you comfortable here? My bed is kinda tight." Ivy asks against her neck.

"No, I'm alrights, are **you** comfortable here?" Harley asks emphasizing the you.

Ivy hums and Harl's neck vibrates sending shivers down Harley's spine.

They cuddle together and just as Pamela was passing out Harley told her sincerely:

"I love ya, Red, more than anything"

Ivy smiles, kiss the back of her neck and answers: "I love you too, as much as I love my babies." Harley chuckles at this.

"Now I feel more powerful than Superman."

"Yeah, yeah, now go to sleep before I get back to my senses."

And with that Harley drifts off to sleep feeling happier than she ever felt in her life.

And after that Pamela knew that Harley wasn't going away so quickly this time, at least she hoped so.


End file.
